grojbandfandomcom-20200223-history
Line of Credit/Gallery
This is a collection of images from the episode Line of Credit. Gallery Scared proper.jpg Buzz and Ms. Obedience on Scared Proper.jpg Ms. Obedience talks.jpg She used to be evil.jpg Ms. Obedience kicking SBR.jpg Mr. Obedience getting arrested.jpg Ms. Obedience Mug Shot.jpg Ms. Obedience is rich for being evil.jpg She's sick of being bad.jpg Nice obedience.jpg CASH FOR MS. O!!!!!.jpg The band is lammin'.jpg Let's be bad!.jpg Grojband is going straight!!!.jpg We already are straight.jpg Deeeeehhhh, yeah..jpg What the hell, Corey?.jpg I CAN'T GO BACK TO JAIL, I WON'T GO BACK! NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!.jpg Kin and Kon will escape.jpg Trash Kon (Ba Dum Tss).jpg Kin is inside of Kon..jpg Kon burping.jpg Kin hits the table.jpg YEAH!!!!!.jpg MAAAAAKOVEEEEER!!!!!!!!!!.jpg Leather jacket transition.jpg Trina outside with Nick.jpg Nick Mallory always has fun.jpg Nick snaps his fingers.jpg The girls all come-a-RUSHING over.jpg Nick Mallory being carried by girls.jpg Trina is not a chipper being ASBDKUHCWCADKJBHSDMJCHB.jpg WHAAAAHAHA!!!!.jpg MOTHEEEEEER!!!!!!!!!!!!.jpg Mina is happy to Trina.jpg Trina is glad to be glad.jpg Hip Kin.jpg Hop Kon.jpg Kwel Corey.jpg And ....jpg Loser Laney.jpg The Grojsters are whicks.jpg Kin is RIDICULOUS!!!!!!!!.jpg Corey can't move his pants.jpg WHAP GOES COREY ON HIS FACE.jpg Trina treats Mina like a complete and total ... TOOL!!!!!!!!!!.jpg Trina scribble scrabbles on a brown paper bag.jpg YAY BABY YAY!!!.jpg TRINA HAS A PAPER BAG NICK MALLORY.jpg BAYBEH!!!.jpg Corey and Trina go onto a recognize off!!!.jpg Staring WAR!!!.jpg Nick's eye fell off.jpg NICK BLINKED! THAT COUNTS AS REEEEECOGNIIIZZIIIIIIIIIIIIING!!!!!!!!!! BAYBEH!!!!!!!.jpg I hate you, Corey!.jpg Tick tack type!.jpg Mina is a moron.jpg Trina making a dastardly phone call.jpg There is a pound at the door.jpg The garage door reveal.jpg It's News Time!!!.jpg What is this, a shed?.jpg Corey is cuckoo and lazy.jpg That's amazing! ... Not!.jpg Okay, let's talk about you..jpg Welcome back to SCARED PROPER.jpg Laney has her doubts, her questions, her hesitations, and her WHAAAA!??!!?s.jpg Corey gives Laney a friendly dig in the arm.jpg Corey is amazing eyed.jpg Hey, losers, were kinds doing a report on you ... Sooooo ... SHUT UP!!!!!!!.jpg Kin and Kon make a scared gasp.jpg ... That wasn't a scared gasp ....jpg THATS IT YOU TURDS!!!!!! IMMA GUNNA KILL YOU ALL!!!!!!!!.jpg Corey SPOOKS the others..jpg Oh, but let's be good and happy and stuff..jpg ROARERS!!!!!.jpg Buzz just shuts them up.jpg Tough huddles everyone!.jpg Corey's gots a plan-o.jpg Yeah, Corey's takin' a dare.jpg Kin falls over cuz of his hat.jpg Kin plops on the ground.jpg They map out Peaceville.jpg One mall for her and Nick.jpg One mall for herself.jpg And one mall for everyone else.jpg X.jpg But that one burned down.jpg Is that a COLOSSEUM!?!?!?.jpg Trina likes the thought of Nick shirtless.jpg Um, Trina? ... Yeah? ... WTFFFFFFFFFF?!?!?!?!?!!??!!?.jpg You're an idiot, Mina..jpg Tiger Claw Transition.jpg Playpen Max Security Daycare.jpg Corey goes to jail.jpg FLASH ANIMATION! Get it?.jpg Kin is angry.jpg Kin breaks his neck.jpg Kin takes a dripsy dropsy.jpg Missed oicture.jpg Kon is happy about going to jail.jpg Um, Kon? You do realize that you're going to jail right? ... Which means that, uhhh ... YOU SHOULD'NT BE GRINNING LIKE A SEA MONKEY ON STEROIDS YA NERD!!!!!!.jpg Say cheese Laney!!! :D.jpg CHEEESE!!!! (8D.jpg Unlock the doors.jpg Unbatton the hatches.jpg The depressed and dumb old police officer is opening up the prison place..jpg They all arrive at PLAYPEN!!!.jpg Babies beating up a bear.jpg A bear skull tattoo.jpg A pink haired girl tattooing a big baby boy.jpg There's Two Junior lifting some weights.jpg Two Junior is crazy.jpg What a complete and total sack of chaos and PUTRID CHAOS!!!.jpg What be this non?.jpg Buzz tells him the story behind Two Junior.jpg Kon antagonizes Two Junior.jpg Two Junior snaps Kon on the big fat gorilla lips.jpg Two Junior beats Kon against the ground.jpg Two Junior shoves a bottle of milk up Kon's nose.jpg Shiver me flimbers.jpg D'oh ... Crap..jpg Corey crushes the crackers.jpg Corey starts trash talking with some talk.jpg Corey turns his yapper on.jpg Corey is a jerkface.jpg Corey hates those dumb babies.jpg Corey isnjust talking some trash.jpg Corey just continues to talk trash.jpg Corey is such a Jerk!!!.jpg The baby gags Corey with his passy.jpg Corey starts choking.jpg POGO STICKING BABY!!!!!!!!!!!!.jpg PIRANHA BABY!!!!!!!!.jpg Kon is the victim of a lasso.jpg Two Junior comes up and starts fronting with Corey.jpg Two Junior kicks Corey in the head.jpg The babies break out of Playpen.jpg The babies attack Buzz and Camera Man.jpg Uh-Oh! Here comes the depressed lame old COP!!!.jpg Goodbye ya loser butts!!!.jpg Big butts! Ha ha ha ha ha ha! Na na na na boo boo!.jpg Uh, you guys? You suck..jpg Ooooooohhhh......crap.....jpg KIN'S HAT FOR GOD SAKE WILL YOU STOP MAKING KIN FALL OVER AND JUNK!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!? GOD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.jpg I wouldn't count on it.jpg Mina is welding a castle.jpg Mina is working real hard at the chocolate factory.jpg There are some gargoyles.jpg Draw bridge door.jpg Mina is just mealin' away in this crap.jpg Trina is not impressed for some odd and highly unknown reason.jpg LET'S BUILD A SUPER NICK LOVING EMPIRE.jpg Trina is a lovely girl.jpg Now build it for me.jpg See ya later ya nerd sack.jpg Mina sadly goes back to working on Trina's perfect Peaceville.jpg Mina is welding.jpg Burning buildings.jpg Burning toy factory.jpg Babies with guns.jpg The babies shoot the guns.jpg Peaceville under Nerf attack.jpg KILL THE NERD!!!.jpg The babies get a mini-jeep.jpg The delinquent babies break into a candy store.jpg The delinquent babies leave the candy store.jpg The candy store owner.jpg Two Junior eating licorice.jpg Ice Cream Tom is in trouble.jpg ZIP ICE CREAM TOM ZIP!!!.jpg Ice Scream Tom.jpg There are some baby devils in the mirror.jpg The delinquent babies tear the place apart.jpg HEEEE HEEE HEEE HEEEEH!!!!!!.jpg D'ooooooohhh.....crap..jpg Laney is freakin' her butts outta her skull.jpg The Grojgang is in trouble now.jpg Buzz is there again.jpg Buzz is doing a news report.jpg The Grojgang and Buzz.jpg The Grojgang huddles up.jpg Hard Core raps it to ya.jpg Corey has a bright idea.jpg The Grojgang are havin' sum fun man.jpg Hard Core lips it out.jpg Hard Core's got a brainer.jpg The Delinquent Babies are eating candy.jpg Two Junior tells the babies to tear up.jpg It's not the cops, IT'S COREY!!!!!!!!!.jpg Nick statue.jpg Trina just might like this statue that stupid faced old Mina worked painstakingly for 12 heartless and horrific hours with nothing but her own pain to accompany her.jpg Trina about to kiss Statue Nick.jpg Trina's Nick statue kiss is interrupted.jpg It's the line of credit.jpg LET'S RUN AMUK AND DESTROY SOME STUFF.jpg Hey Trina R! Nah nah nah!.jpg WHAAAAAAAAAT!?!?!?.jpg Delinquent babies destroying stiff.jpg The delinquent babies destroying Perfect Peaceville.jpg Oh, and she is not happy..jpg Two Junior just chillaxin' in the colosseum.jpg HEY! TWO JUNIOOOOOOORRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.jpg This is my land of the free.jpg And for Hunky Nick Mallory!.jpg NYEEEEAAAAGH!!!!!!!!!!.jpg Poopy is on Nick's head.jpg Trina is in terror.jpg Trina flips her guts.jpg Ope, yep. That oughtta set er off..jpg Trina goes THROUGH THE ROOHOOHOOHOOHOOHOOHOOF!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.jpg Trina's in goofalagoopagus Diary Mode.jpg Trina is going GONGO!!!.jpg It makes baby bottles explode.jpg Trina is going completely and totally .... WHO HASH!!!!!!!.jpg Trina goes back through the roof again.jpg Trina begging to death on Nick's poohead statue.jpg Corey catches that magical diary of love and peace and joy ... WHHEEEEEHEHHHEHEHHEHEHEHEHEH!!!!!!!!!!!!.jpg Dughm ... What the zip Corey?.jpg Ay, zip it mah Paco..jpg The song beatboxin' begins.jpg You wanna act tough?.jpg You think your real rough?.jpg I just met you and already I've had enough.jpg You wanna be tough?.jpg You little cream puffs! What's up?.jpg Corey is angry.jpg So knock it off!.jpg Knock it off! Knock it off!.jpg Knock it right in off BAYBEH!!!!!!.jpg Kin and Kon are stupid earless freaks!!!!!!!!!.jpg I've had enough! UGH!!.jpg So knock it off! Ya jerk!.jpg Knock it off! Knock it off, yo!.jpg Knock it off!.jpg Because I've had enough..jpg You should listen up!.jpg It's time to straighten up!.jpg Or I swear I'll take away your little sippy cup!.jpg and your blanket.jpg and your books.jpg and your toys.jpg and your teddy.jpg And I'll send you all up to beddy.jpg cuz the big bad world don't care if your ready.jpg A BIG BUNCH OF BABIES!!!.jpg It's far enough.jpg Knock it off!!!.jpg Say what? I've had a enough.jpg So knock it off because I've had enough!.jpg What did we learn today kids?.jpg To be good or else..jpg Good. Now get out of here ya little rats! It's bedtime..jpg You're crazy plan worked!.jpg Buzzitty buzz buzz Buzzitty buzz buzz look at that buzzy back go!.jpg Go but Corey doesn't want any of that cred..jpg No backin' up yo front yo!.jpg Erhm ... What?.jpg NO TRANSLATION!!!.jpg Thanks for coming out yo!.jpg THE END!!!.jpg Category:Galleries Category:Episode Galleries